


Never Let Go (Part one)

by kkod10



Series: Never Let Go [1]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Piccolo X Reader
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkod10/pseuds/kkod10
Summary: Mizuki isn't what you would call normal. Much of her memory was lost, forgotten because of induced trauma. All she remembers is the tests, the pain, and the red ribbon army scientists. All her hope of freedom fled from her mind years ago, at least until he came along. With the help of an unusual man she gained her much desired freedom and happiness. With her new friends will she recover what memories she lost and remember who she is? Or are some memories so dark it is better that they never see the light again? There is only one way to know for sure. I do not own Dragon Ball Z, most of the characters used, the music, or most of the pictures used. I only own my character and her part in the story. The story isn't canon with the actual story, it is my fan fiction. Unlike my first two fan fictions this is more pg 13 and does have some foul language/ cussing involved like the actual anime/magna. Thanks for reading and have fun!





	1. The very beginning. A strange woman in peril. A red ribbon plan foiled?

                                                                          

 

Somewhere off in the vast canyon wastelands somewhere between the North and East capital. A certain green person was off training in the vacant space. His main goal was defeating the man who killed his previous life and father, King Piccolo. He had to get stronger and finally exact his revenge on his oldest and only rival, Goku. Goku is an unusual man who took down King Piccolo when he was only a small child and years later defeated him in battle at the World's martial arts tournament. Strangely this naïve man spared him then but Piccolo would make sure he regret his mistake. However today he was training farther from his usual space in the lush forest near Korin's tower. This type of training he was doing now would level the forest and draw too much attention from the city. Here there was no one around and he could train in complete privacy. Or at least that is what he had thought.

During his training for a new move he was perfecting he sensed an unusually high power level. This power level was strangely powerful, almost as powerful as Goku's. Stranger still this power was constantly fluctuating and each time it rose and fell the power level only got weaker. This fluctuation of power had definitely peaked his interest. What could be causing such massive power surges and who could have this much power? Piccolo decided to follow the energy signature and find out who exactly had enough power to match Goku and why they were flashing it around. The power level was distinct but got weaker as time went by. Flying around the canyon he saw no signs of obvious life, as far as he could see this place was void of life. "Damn it. Where could that power be coming from?" Piccolo muttered to himself as he floated closer to the floor of a narrow stretch of canyon. He was about to give up this pointless searching until he heard something coming from behind the wall of the rock canyon next to him. Thanks to his super sensitive hearing he could hear the unusual sounds coming from inside the wall. The sound of machinery working away, soft murmurs of people going in and out, and the distinct screams of someone in complete pain.

As the screams grew closer together the fainter they became and the lower the power level dropped. Whoever was screaming in there was definitely the source of the immense power Piccolo was searching for. There was only one way to find out just what was going on behind these rock walls and why anyone would be out here in the middle of no where. Piccolo smirked to himself as he removed his weighted turban and cape and cracked his neck. This would only take a moment for him, barely a warm up exercise. His real fight would be with the source of such a strange power level. Gathering up his ki into his palm he aimed the blast directly at where he heard the noise coming out clearly. Without much effort his blasted down the hidden door to the lab inside this hallowed canyon wall. Inside there were many weak humans running around in a panic at the destruction he had caused. Most were not fighters, many wore lab coats and various uniforms of differing services. Those that did fight shot various weapons at him in an attempt to kill him but their efforts were merely in vain. Without much effort or even remorse he wiped them off the plane of existence, all that was left was various machine parts with barely recognizable logos on them. The double red flag of the once infamous Red Ribbon Army.

However the source of the power he was looking for was not in this room, it was coming from farther inside the mysterious lab. He flew across the vast, now empty space to the far side of the lab until he came across a set of big metal doors. As with the main entrance he blasted the doors down to reveal a much smaller lab containing a handful of panicked scientist and someone strapped down to the far wall. This person from what he saw had long jet black hair and wore a tattered hospital gown, various wires protruding out of their limbs and their head bent down low in exhaustion. "What have you done? Do you realize just the years of testing you have interrupted? The progress you........" one of the belligerent scientist yelled up at him as if he had no fear at all. A mistake that would gravely cost him for his naivety. Piccolo had no interest in any of them as he turned to the man yelling at him. Without even a blink of an eye he destroyed him and any of the fleeing scientists trying to make it out alive. Now all that was left was the person strapped to the wall in front of him.

As he floated closer to the person he was surprised to see the person he thought was a man suffering from malnutrition was in fact a woman. Her long hair hung limply down over her face as she panted from a mixture of exhaustion and excoriating pain. Her arms and legs that were strapped to the wall were not only covered in various wires but many bruises and cuts. The hospital gown she wore was in tatters and covered in many stains, most of which looked like dried blood. Her muscles that he could clearly see were weary and there was barely any body fat on her, evident by the bones he could see peaking out of her skin. The woman struggled to lift her head up to face him, confusion as well as exhaustion filling her eyes. When her eyes met his Piccolo was surprised to see dark blue irises looking up at him, not in fear but in such desperation. The spark in them was dim but it still shown through her weary gaze. Her voice came out as barely a whisper no matter how much she struggled to amplify it. What she asked of him shocked him to his very core. "P....p-please, kill......... me." she whispered out to him as a small tear came out of her eye.

Piccolo looked at this woman in utter disbelief as the last of her strength finally left her and she lowered her head, passing out from the pain. Her breathing was definitely labored and her body sagged in the restraints refusing to let her fall. She had asked..... begged him to kill her? What had these people done to her to make her wish for death? He obviously couldn't ask her what they had done to her now that she was unconscious. He steadied himself as he raised his hand to do what he had planned to do. Against his better judgment and his usual manner he did not aim the blast to end her miserable life. He instead shot small ki blasts at the restraints holding her to the wall and as she fell the many wires that pierced her body detached. Before she fell too far he caught her in his arms and kept her from hitting the ground. This woman couldn't possibly be the one putting off that massive power he sensed earlier but there was no other explanation for the situation he was in now. As soon as this woman had passed out the power he sensed before had vanished. He looked down at the woman who was now resting gently in his arms, studying her being. When he shifted her weight around to keep a firm hold on her a small furry object fell limp behind her. He grabbed the small furry thing only to realize it was a tail. Half a tail to be exact, the top half of the tail was cut clean off. Now this explained things a little more. This woman, was just like Goku in more ways than one.

Though he had a vendetta against Goku he had no quarrels with this woman. The only thing he had to do with her was nothing but whatever whim he saw fit. He didn't want to nor cared for dealing with her, the only ones he could think of to take her in would not appreciate his presences. Seeing no other choice though he decided on the best possible and least headache inducing person to bring her to. The old man better be willing to take her in, because Piccolo wasn't giving him a choice. He carried her in his arms as he flew out of the cold desolate lab and into the now soft moonlit night outside. It was far later than he expected it to be but appreciated the secrecy the night held, it would make things far easier for him to remain unseen. Once they cleared the top of the canyon sheer wall he took off in one solitary direction. Climbing the sky he soared far above the cloud lines to the only place floating far above the view of any below, Kami's lookout. He slowed his speed when he started getting close to the rim of the floating island and as lightly as he could he lowered himself into the main plaza area of the island. Making sure no one was awake or saw him he gently laid the sleeping woman down in the middle of the plaza that was facing the door to the main building. This is as far as he would go, she was on her own from here on out. Without turning back he took off into the night leaving the sleeping woman there. Never making a sound or even letting his power show he left as silently as he came.

As the sun began to rise slowly into the sky the inhabitants of the lookout started to stir. A rather large person whose skin was as black as tar, puffy red lips, and unusual attire opened the door of the main building to go about his morning routine. However when he opened the door he was shocked to see a woman lying there in nothing more than a tattered hospital gown and covered in various bruises and scratches. This was definitely not normal even in by his standards. "KAMI!" he yelled out as he closed the door and ran back into the building to retrieve the one he called Kami. "What is it Mr.Popo? What has you so excited this morning?" an elderly voice asked him from inside the building. "There is a strange woman left at our door and she is severely injured!" Mr. Popo said to him with a hint of worry. There was a small pause before the elderly voice spoke again. "Well we better bring her in. There is no telling why she is here until we ask her." the elderly voice spoke again. "Yes Kami." Mr. Popo said to him.


	2. Mizuki: Short Description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little description and picture of my girl!

 

Name: Mizuki (Play on Mizuna which is Japanese for mustard green. Saiyans seem to have food based names and I thought it would be funny to keep the running gag going.)

Gender: Female (Obvious)

Age: 23 (or as close to Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo as possible. I don't know how old they are.)

Hair: Jet Black (seems like all full blood saiyans have black hair.)

Eye color: Dark Blue or Black (I don't know if it is a theme that all saiyans have black eyes or not, trunks has blue eyes and he is a half saiyan so I don't really know.)

Height: 5' 8" (Definitely taller than Vegeta, slightly smaller than Goku, and a good deal smaller than Piccolo. Taller than both Bulma and Chi-Chi.)

Weight: 115 lbs. Race: Saiyan; Full blood/Pure bred (She doesn't know or remember. Has amnesia just like Goku but hers was trauma induced because of the red ribbon army scientists.)


	3. Chapter two: Waking up in unfamilar places. Meeting strange new people. Blank slate?

                                        

 

Mizuki POV~ ------------------------------

 

I groaned a little as I started to wake up again, the sun refusing to let me sleep just five minutes longer. Wait? The sun? Something was definitely off! I haven't been anywhere near the sun in forever and now that I think about it I was actual lying on something comfortable. I opened my eyes slowly to get a look at my surroundings. This place....... it definitely wasn't that cold lab I was in last night. The ceiling above my head was rounded and from what I could see so far this room was mostly white but the windows here let in plenty of natural sunlight. Now that I was getting my senses together I also realized I was no longer strapped down but was now lying comfortably down on a very soft bed and covered up to my chin in a pure white blanket. This place felt more calm, relaxing, and it was certainly quite. I felt completely at peace here. Just where am I? I slowly turned my head to the right to try and get a better clue as to just where I could be. When I did however I came face to face with a weird sight. Two black eye were looking straight at me and whoever this was was certainly too close for comfort. I let out a yell in surprise as I jumped out of bed quickly and tried jumping back to give us some space, only there wasn't any more bed left. I fell backwards and landed not too softly on the ground, my head hitting the tiles below. "OWWW" I yelled out as I slowly sat up and grabbed onto the rather large lump forming on my head, my tail fringing from the pain I was experiencing. "My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you miss." said the man I was only mere inches from moments before. I turned to look at him as the swelling bump started going down to get a better look at who just scared me. Now that I got a good look at him he was rather odd looking. His attire was definitely not usual, he had pointed ears which had golden hoop earrings hanging from them, he was entirely black with only red lips and the whites of his eyes showing off any color against his skin. I can honestly say I never seen anyone like him before. I snapped out of my confusion when I realized I had been staring at the man for a rather lengthy time. Feeling a bit of embarrassment wash over me I stood up to face the man and bowed respectively to apologize for staring. "No, its ok. I just wasn't expecting someone to be this close to me. I am curious though....... where am I exactly? How did I get here?" I asked him. The rather peculiar man smiled at me as he nodded his head. "Well miss, you are at the lookout. A place where Kami watches over the earth as it's guardian. As for how you got here, well Kami and I are not certain. We only found you placed at our door and when we saw how injured you were we feared you might not live to see tomorrow if we didn't help you." he answered me. Lookout? Kami? Guardian? My tail swinging side to side behind me in curiosity and confusion. This all sounded very important but something still bugged me. All I remember from last night was the sound of fighting and........... My thoughts were interrupted by knocking and I looked up to stare at the only door occupying this room. "Mr. Popo is she awake now?" an elderly voice asked from behind the door. "Yes Kami. She is even out of bed." the odd man now known as Mr. Popo answered as he turned to face the door. "Good, I was worried she was in a coma." said Kami as he opened the door as he entered the room. My eyes widened in disbelief as soon as I saw who came in. It was him. The man named Kami raised an eye brow in confusion at why I was staring. I snapped out of my shock and shook my head slightly to clear my head. No, this man. He may look similar in some ways but he couldn't be the one I saw last night. He was much younger than the man now standing in front of me.

 

"Are you ok miss? You seemed troubled." asked Kami. I blushed a little as I gave a nervous smile and shook my head. "Sorry, it's just you looked like someone I recently met. I sort of mistook you for him." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. It was Kami's turn to look a little shock now as he looked over to Mr. Popo who was just as confused and shocked as he was. "Are you certain? Where exactly did you meet this person?" asked Kami, his tone and expression grew gravely serious. I was a tad confused at their sudden seriousness. Just what about the man that saved me could make them this tense. "It is sort of a long story actually. I think it would be best if I told you my whole situation from the very beginning sir." I told them calmly. They both looked at each other before nodding and Mr. Popo left the room. Not too long after he left he returned with two wooden chairs and placed them side by side, facing the bed and me. I sat back down on the bed as they took their seats and faced me. "We are ready when you are miss." Kami said politely. I nodded softly at them as I centered myself and got ready to tell the long run. "My name is Mizuki. As far as I remember I have always been in a lab. I don't remember anything before the red ribbon army's tests and experiments. They always questioned me on who I was, where I came from, why I have a tail, and many other questions but I could never tell them. It wasn't because I didn't want to, I just couldn't remember anything other than my name and the fact having a tail for me was always normal. I never left the lab they had me in before....... and least not until now. Last night during one of their tests something went wrong. They said someone had found their hideout and was destroying their equipment and people. I was bound to the wall at the time and I was so tired I didn't really see him come barging into the room I was in. All I know is when I looked up to see why they stopped experimenting on me the scientist were all gone and he was there. He looked a little bit like you Kami, only younger and from the feeling I was getting off him as he looked at me.......... stronger. I must have passed out because the next thing I know I'm waking up here." I said to them. Kami listened intently to my story, not interrupting me or making any sounds during the entire time. Mr. Popo looked rather shocked when my tale ended and he looked over to Kami for guidance. Kami nodded his head lightly as he used his wooden cane to help him stand up again. "It seems you have gone through quite an ordeal Mizuki. It is unfortunate that the Red Ribbon Army is continuing to cause trouble, even after their defeat many years ago. I had hoped the organization would have fallen after Goku took down their head, but it seems I was sadly mistaken. I am sorry you had to go through such trials Mizuki." he said to me with a sad look on his face. I didn't like seeing him down, it wasn't his fault what those people done to me. "It isn't your fault Kami. Sometimes there are just things in this world we can't control. Hearts of men can be clouded by darkness in their search for a false power or tainted by their greed. The only ones who are to blame for such acts is the person who acts upon their darker nature instead of fighting against it. Not all beings are good or bad, our standing is determined by our choices now." I said to him in hopes of cheering him up. Mr. Popo and Kami both smiled lightly at me as they nodded. "You have such a cheerful disposition Mizuki, even after what you went through. You are far wiser than your years lead you to be. It is good to see such darkness hasn't extinguished such a bright light." Kami said to me kindly. I smiled lightly at him as he turned from his seat and started heading back to the door.

 

"Mr. Popo, would you please see to Mizuki's needs for a little bit. I need to send a message to Goku and the others." Kami said as he opened the door to leave. "Yes Kami." Mr. Popo said as he turned to face me. I was still curious about who Goku and the others Kami mentioned but something still bugged me in the back of my mind. "Kami? I hope you don't mind me asking but, do you know the name of the man I saw last night?" I asked him. Kami stopped before he closed the door behind him and turned to face me with a serious look. "His name....... is Piccolo." Kami said as he turned around again and closed the door behind him, not saying another word. Piccolo? So that is his name. I'll have to thank him the next time we meet......... if we ever meet again. "If you would please follow me Mizuki there is a warm bath waiting for you and a spare change of clothes. I hope you don't mind the attire we chose for you since we really don't have much spare clothing on hand. We don't get many visitors up here at the Lookout. I'll have some food made for you in the lobby when you are done with your bath. Is that ok with you?" Mr. Popo asked me. I nodded a little bit as I gave a small smile. "You don't have to do all that for me. Not after you two have done so much for me already." I said to him, trying not to become an inconvenience. Mr. Popo only gave a small chuckle as he shook his head. "It is no trouble at all Mizuki. Kami and I are only happy to help you." Mr. Popo said as we arrived at our destination. Mr. Popo opened the door ahead of us and ushered me in. "I'll come tell you when the food is ready, take all the time you need." Mr. Popo told me as he closed the door behind me and I heard him walk away. I turned around and I wasn't surprised to see the bathroom was a lot like the bedroom I was in. It was completely white with a big round tube that could easily fit three more people, a stand up shower on the side of the room, small cabinets to hold fresh clean towels, and I private room I can only assume must be where the toilet was. Hanging from one of the cabinet door handles was the clothes I'm certain Mr. Popo was talking about. It was an orange/red Gi with a blue undershirt and matching pair of orange/red pants underneath. Below them was a pair of blue and yellow boots and on the small counter tops behind them was a small blue sash and a pair of blue wristbands. These clothes seemed a tad too big for me but considering what Mr. Popo said, it really couldn't be helped. Deciding it was better I not dillydally any further I thought it was best to take a quick shower. Slipping off the nasty hospital gown and dirty clothes underneath I quickly took a small shower. Washing away the grim and filth I didn't realize I had I started to relax. The water running through my hair relaxed me and my sore muscles finally lost the tension that has built up in them over the years. To finally feel at peace after all this time felt foreign but I welcomed it with open arms. The relief that came with finally being free was beyond wonderful. "Thank you." I whispered out silently, only to him. Once I was certain I was clean I turned off the water and stepped out onto the cool tile below. I sighed lightly as I grabbed one of the spare towels in the cabinets and dried off my hair and my tail. Looking down on it now I sighed at how disfigured it looked. The top half of the tail was missing and the stump that was left behind was healed over but it looked nothing like it use to. Those scientist thought something about my natural power was hidden inside the structure of my tail, the only thing they did though was cause me immense pain. It hurt physically and emotionally for them to cut it, it felt as bad as if someone cut your arm off. Something I hope to never have to experience again. I shook off my nostalgia as I dried off the last of my body and set the towel inside the hamper near the door. I walked over to the Gi Mr.Popo laid out for me and admired it for a bit. It was certainly very nice material, not too heavy and not too thin. Perfect clothes for fighting in. I quickly changed into the Gi and boots and was surprised to find that with the sash tied tightly around my waist the pants weren't too loose. The outfit was a little big on me but not so much that it caused a problem, the boots though were a perfect fit. It took a little effort and some time but I was eventually able to get my tail to come out of the Gi. Even with two layers I still felt pretty light in the clothing, not weighted down at all. I walked over to the only mirror in the entire place and decided to check and make sure I wasn't exposed anywhere. It was actually kind of shocking to see myself in the mirror after so long without seeing myself. I don't even really remember what I looked like before, I only had a little view of myself I saw in the glass tubes the scientists had in their hands as they passed by me. However with this view I also saw some of the faint, old scars I had gotten over the years. They were barely noticeable, you wouldn't even know they were there if you weren't looking for them. But I sure could feel them, each one brought it's own memory. Memories I would soon rather forget.

 

I heard a small knock at the door and I quickly turned away from the mirror, embarrassed to almost get caught staring at myself. "The food I have prepared is ready. Are you ready Mizuki?" asked Mr. Popo behind the door. I calmed myself down a minute and got rid of the tint of pink grazing my cheeks. "Yes. I'll be out in a minute Mr. Popo." I said to him as I slipped on the wristbands still left on the counter and straightened out my shirt. After everything was in it's proper place I opened the door to see Mr. Popo smiling at me. "Sorry it took so long Mr. Popo. Thank you for the Gi and boots. The outfit is a little big on me but not enough to bug me." I said as I gave a small smile back to him. His smile grew as he nodded and turned around. "Follow me to the dining room. I hope you have a big appetite Mizuki." Mr. Popo said in sort of a teasing but friendly manner. I was about to say I was only a little hungry when a rather loud growl from my stomach spoke for me. My cheeks were ablaze as I covered my stomach with my hands in an attempt to muffle the sound. Mr. Popo gave a small chuckle as he led me in through a door into the next room. The smell of the food hit me before I even saw it, the scent making me salivate without my notice. I felt my eyes grow wide with the spread Mr. Popo had set out and I was embarrassed when I realized I was drooling. I quickly wiped it away and composed myself. "I would suggest you eat before our guests arrive. Goku has a real big appetite and I'm afraid if he gets here there might not be any left when he is done." Mr. Popo said to me as he turned around and motioned me to sit at the table. "You and Kami aren't going to eat?" I asked in a bit of confusion. Mr. Popo gave a small chuckle as he shook his head. "Kami and I already had our meals. This is all for you." he said. I gave him a small smile as a thank you before turning my attention back to the plentiful food before me. After grabbing my chopsticks on the side I got to work stopping the annoying hunger in my belly. It certainly didn't take long to fill my stomach but when I did stop eating I was slightly embarrassed to see that the table was now completely empty. Man, sometimes I have the world's biggest stomach! When Mr. Popo came back into the room well he was a little shocked to see the table was empty but soon laughed it off. "It seems you are more like Goku than Kami and I first realize. Did you get enough Mizuki?" he asked me with a small smile. I gave him a nervous smile as I nodded and got up from my seat. I was definitely full and didn't want anything else. Mr. Popo gave a small smile as he motioned for me to follow him. I followed closely behind him and during our walk we didn't talk much but I was ok with it. Sometimes I needed time to just think to myself. Our journey ended at a tall door and from what I could gather this must lead outside. "Goku and the others should be out there to meet you. Don't be shy Mizuki, they are excited to meet you." Mr. Popo said as he opened the door for me. At first I was blinded by the light coming off the sun but soon adjusted to it's glare. I was amazed at what I saw, the place really was up in the sky. A small plaza like yard stretched out before me as I walked out the door and it felt unreal to see some clouds just barely peaking over the rim of the lookout. This place was definitely impressive to say the least. "Ahh there she is. Mizuki, would you mind coming here a minute?" I heard Kami ask me from my right side. I turned my head and body to the right to see Kami and a small group of people there with him. I nodded to him and started making my way over to them. All of them were rather tough looking, yet somehow friendly men and though they all looked very different I could tell they are fighters nonetheless. I stopped right beside Kami and turned to face the men, still a little nervous at what I should be doing right now. "Mizuki, I would like you to meet Goku, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha." Kami said after he introduced them one by one. I gave a small smile as I said a small hello and shook all their hands, my theory of them being fighters was confirmed. That Goku guy has one hell of a grip. I was definitely nervous meeting them and my tail wouldn't stop moving because of my nerves. The shortest one, Krillin, must have noticed this because his eyes widened in shock as he pointed to my tail behind me. "No freakin way! She has a tail!" he yelled which drew the other's attention. I blushed a little in all of this and my tail was moving nonstop now. "Are you serious? I thought Goku was the only one with a tail!" Tien asked as Chiaotzu surprised me by flying over behind me. Seeing him go behind me didn't make me any less nervous and now I was even embarrassed to be put into a spot light. "Krillin is right! She does have a tail!" Chiaotzu said as he lowered himself to see my swishing tail. Before I could turn around to avoid them looking at it however he had grabbed hold of it. A jolt of shivers went up my spine as a result and I felt like all the energy was zapped out of me. I fell on my face from this and much to the others shock went completely limp. The only one who was laughing was Goku and though I was embarrassed and really wanted to kick him for laughing I simply just didn't have the energy to try. "Wow, she even loses all her energy when you grab it. Just like Goku when he was a kid." Yamcha said as Chiaotzu let go of my tail and apologized for it. After my energy returned and I dusted myself off I got back to my feet and faced them, a hint of pink grazing my cheeks. "What happened to your tail? It looks like it was chopped in half?" Goku asked me, shocking most of us with how fast he recovered from laughing. I felt my cheeks darken a little in shame at this as I grabbed my arm. "I already told you that Mizuki went through an ordeal with the members of the Red Ribbon Army. This is one of the results of their heinous deeds." Kami said to them, seeing as how I was in too much shame to really tell what happened. They all looked at me as their expressions softened at this revelation. "I see." Goku stated seriously as he walked over to me and placed his firm hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him in a bit of surprise as he gave me a serious look. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I use to have a tail of my own so I know how much having it cut must have hurt you." Goku said to me. I soon realized now that Goku, in fact, no longer has a tail and he seems to function well without it. "What happened to it?" I asked him. "I well sort of, cut it off." Goku told me. I fell back in pure shock at this and soon sat up to give him an incredulous look. "YOU CUT YOUR OWN TAIL OFF!" I yelled in a sort of surprise. He gave a small chuckle as he told me the reason behind him doing so. It seems his tail was an overwhelming weakness for him. My tail might be the only link to my past right now but was it really worth the risk of every villain I come across grabbing it? Ultimately, it isn't really worth it. I'd hate to imagine what would happen if someone grabs it during a major fight.

 

I was eventually snapped out of my thoughts when Kami started talking again. "Goku I think it would be wise for her to meet with Master Roshi and train under him. I also think it would be beneficial for her to receive the same training all of you have. I know you can sense the power level coming from her clearly but I'm afraid she has no control over it. This could make her a target if she doesn't learn how to harness it, don't you agree?" Kami said with a small smile. I looked at all of them confused at what they meant. Power? But I can't fight, let alone sense what they were talking about. They all nodded at this and smiled back at Kami which only confused me more. "That would be better than just hiding her. Besides I was a little surprised when I felt her power level before we came here." Krillin said. "There is definitely some untapped potential coming from her. Her power almost at the same level as Goku's and yet she has no formal training." Tien said in agreement with Krillin's judgement. "Then it's settled. Mizuki I know you have went through a lot in your life but would you be willing to learn how to fight?" asked Goku. I looked at all of them, taking in what this meant. This was an opportunity to make myself more than what I am now. If I train like they do will I be able to protect others from people like the Red Ribbon Army? Would I be able to keep what happened to me from happening to others? Could I really fight just like them? All these questions in my head only led to one solitary answer. I would be foolish not to say yes. I looked back up at them again before giving a small smile and nodding. "Yes. I think it would be better to use what the Red Ribbon Army was so desperate to find for good and train rather than become a potential target for evil. I'll train but I don't know how good of a fighter I'll turn out." I said to them. They all smiled brightly as some of them fist pumped or high fived each other. I couldn't help but laugh at their enthusiasm. "Nimbus!" I heard Goku yell out to the sky above him and I stared at him in utter confusion. What in the world is a nimbus? My questioned was soon answered when a yellow cloud came rocketing out of the sky and settled in the space between us. I was amazed at such a thing and couldn't really believe what I was seeing. "Go ahead, sit on it. You'll need to ride the Nimbus since you don't know how to fly yet." Goku told me. At first I doubted his logic since this is, in fact, a cloud. "I don't know Goku. Are you sure she will be able to ride it? I mean I wasn't able to." Krillin stated. Goku only shook his head as he pointed to the cloud then at me. "The Nimbus can only be ridden by those pure of heart Krillin and I have a feeling Mizuki will be able to ride it." Goku stated. I felt kind of nervous looking at the cloud now. I don't think I am pure of heart but if Goku thinks I can it wouldn't hurt to try right? I nervously stepped onto the cloud and sat down on it cross-legged and waited for my body to drop through it. To my surprise I stayed firmly where I was and the soft cloud didn't drop me once, surprising Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Krillin while Goku and Kami only smiled. "See, told yah so." Goku said as he turned to face the other direction and the others followed his lead. "Just tell Nimbus to follow us for now. He'll follow your command if you tell him where to go." Goku said as to my surprise he, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha all started floating in the air like Chiaotzu can. After telling me this they all started flying off in the direction they were headed and I snapped out of my amazement long enough to tell Nimbus to follow them. As fast as the cloud had came it took off after them with me on it. Though it freaked me out a bit when it moved I soon realized I wasn't going to fall and I soon started enjoying the experience of flight. This was definitely cool, I wonder if I'll be able to fly like all of them soon? I had a feeling my incredible journey was about to start and soon who knows what I'll be capable of? This might even turn out to be one heck of an adventure.


	4. Chapter three: Meeting Master Roshi. Wise and strong master or very perverted old man? Learning the basics.

                                                       

 

Mizuki POV~  
\------------------------------  
  
Flying around on the nimbus felt unreal. Then again seeing Goku and the others flying should be impossible too. Just proves that there is still so much I have yet to see, so much I have yet to learn. I had somewhat of an education because the scientist wanted their test subject capable of menial things like english and math so they could study my brain activity, another test I despised. Seeing the world zoom by below me I couldn't help but marvel at the nature spread out before me. When all you see for years on end is cold metal and stone seeing such greenery and natural colors was definitely extraordinary. I only saw very little of the outside world while I was in the lab and what I did see was only through the monitors of the screens the scientist were working with, but seeing it for real now made me very happy. My tails swung side to side as well, displaying my emotions quite clearly. I think Goku must have noticed this because he laughed a little at this which only made me blush. The others laughed with him and as much as I tired to fight it I couldn't help but laugh with them. It seems Goku's jovial nature is contagious. The land below gave way to a vast stretch of water and I couldn't stop myself from leaning over the edge of the Nimbus to look at it. This is the fist time I have ever seen an ocean and I really loved the simplistic beauty of it. Seeing my enthusiasm only made the others above me laugh even more. "What? You never seen an ocean before?" asked Krillin in a joking manner. I popped back up on my seat and looked up at him, shaking my head side to side. "Nope. I have never been outside that lab till now. This is my first time seeing the outside world." I told him. Krillin rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment about forgetting the obvious while the others laughed again.  
  
I liked laughing with them, it felt good to finally have something to laugh about. "Master Roshi's place is up ahead a little ways. We should be there in a few minutes." Goku said back to me. I nodded my head at this and continued to stare straight ahead. In the distance I started to see a small island coming into view and even from here I could see the small house resting on that island. It was a modest size house painted pink with a red roof and a small white porch, on the side of the house in big bold letters was Kame's house. I had no idea why anyone would write that on the side of their house but then again who was I to judge. I watched as we got closer and closer to the island, slowing our pace when we gotten close enough. As the Nimbus settled down on the soft sand below the others landed gracefully in front of me. As I stood up it took a little bit to get use to standing on the Nimbus but once I found my balance I stepped off to the sand below. "Master Roshi! Come out, we brought someone here for training!" Goku yelled out to the house ahead of us. I walked over to stand beside Goku and the others as the door to the house opened. What I saw definitely wasn't what I was expecting but then again I could be jumping to conclusions. Out stepped what looked like a very old man with a walking cane but I couldn't mistake the air of wisdom coming off him, it was the same feeling I got from Kami. Something told me that his appearance was more than deceiving.  
  
"Oh Goku! Good to see you my boy. Have you been keeping up with your training?" Master Roshi asked. I smiled slightly how caring he seemed to be towards Goku and the others. Goku reached behind him and grabbed onto my shoulder as he pushed me forward so Master Roshi could see me. "We brought Mizuki here for you to train. Kami sent her." Goku said. I gave a small smile and a slight wave to him, hoping to be polite. However this old man suddenly perked up very quickly and ran over to us. "Uh.... Training..... you don't say. Well it would certainly be a pleasure." he said as he came a little too close to me and had a weird look on his face. I felt a little creeped out now and really wasn't liking the way he was looking at me. When he went behind me I felt my nerves shoot into overdrive and when I felt his hands hovering a little close I couldn't stop myself from reacting. I let out a somewhat girlish scream at this as I whirled around and kicked him in the face mid-spin. The pervy old man went flying a few miles over the surface of the water before finally sinking below, blood leaking out his nose in the process. I was not only extremely uncomfortable but mad as I glared at where the old man landed. I soon calmed down enough when he popped back up above the surface of the water to lower my foot to the ground. The others were shocked a minute but as soon as they saw Master Roshi was ok they all busted out laughing. I felt my cheeks turn red in embarrassment from the way I acted and the fact everyone was laughing. "Sorry!" I yelled out to Master Roshi as he came swiming back to the island.  
  
"Whoops. Guess we should have saw that coming." Krillin said in the middle of his laughing fit. "Sorry we didn't tell you. Master Roshi is a little perverted around women, especially young women." Tien said as he and Chiaotzu finally stopped laughing. "But in all fairness he should have known better than to try something with you. When Goku was little he could easily knocked Master Roshi like that even without his tail." Yamcha said as he started to calm down as well. "Honestly I think he should get smacked around like that more often. He is suppose to be a turtle hermit after all." Krillin said after finally calming down enough when he was out of breath. "Well I don't see how getting smacked was funny!" Master Roshi yelled at them as he finally made his way onto the beach, soaking wet. I still felt a little bad about leaving the boot print on his face but couldn't stop myself from laughing at how comical he looked soaking wet. My outburst only led to more laughter from everyone except Master Roshi that is.  
  
After Master Roshi dried off and Goku had a chance to explain everything to Master Roshi things settled down for a little bit. Master Roshi had thought about it for a long time before giving us an answer. It seems he was willing to train me but unlike the training both Goku and Krillin received when they were kids, or the training Yamcha received I would be trained a little differently. I would still do many of the exercises they did but unlike them certain exercises weren't necessary and I also need prior martial arts training since I have no formal training to begin with. Unlike them I also was going to only be training at the Kame house instead of the training island they went to. Before Master Roshi started any of my training he analyzed my speed with a small speed test, I ended up finishing around seven seconds which freaked everyone out since it seemed Goku had done this in eight seconds when he was a kid. I wasn't really surprised since one of the test the scientist used was a speed test that also was a way for them to study my lung capacity. It seems like them also I would be staying over at the Kame house during the duration of my training with Master Roshi, Turtle (who I met not long after I had kicked Master Roshi into the ocean.), and strangely enough a pig named Oolong who is almost as perverted if not more so than Master Roshi. After the initial test Goku, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin all went away to their own homes but they said they would come and visit along and along to make sure Master Roshi was actually training me.  
  
Short explantion for training (One year.)~  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My training with Master Roshi started the day I arrived at the Kame house. I had spent one full year training under him in the way of the turtle school and martial arts. It took about four months entirely for him to teach me the basics of martial arts and another eight months for the turtle school training. Oddly enough I wore a fifty pound turtle shell on my back during the last eight months of training which surprisingly wasn't that heavy after a while. I did various exercises that really didn't make sense at the time like swimming ten laps in the ocean while avoiding being eaten by sharks every mid-afternoon, running around the island, lifting heavy boulders and weights, balancing on top of the house on one foot, and even avoiding rocks being thrown at me while I was tethered to a tree. The training wasn't my version of fun but all in all it was necessary. Sometimes the others came over to help train or just to supervise. Goku was the one who came around the most, Yamcha came occasionally, Krillin came often but mostly just supervised, Tien and Chiaotzu came every now and then but not often. I can't blame them though, they all have their own training to do too. I had certainly grown stronger, faster, and more agile over the year and thanks to Chi-Chi I have also gotten smarter. Goku had apparently told his wife, Chi-Chi, about me and from what he told me it seems she kind of likes me. She even made sure to send clothes with Goku for me every time he visited, sometimes she even sent some of her cooking over. She is one amazing cook and I enjoyed any of the little treats she sent. I had also heard about their young son Gohan, who was born over the past year as well, it surprised me that he was born with a tail just like me and Goku when he still had his. Goku said him and Chi-Chi were going to let him keep his tail since Chi-Chi wasn't wanting him to be a fighter like us. For me however the hard decision came over the course of the year.   
  
Since everyone, including myself, was worried I might get hurt if an enemy grabs my tail I had decided to have my tail permanently removed. It hurt when it was cut off and the stump burnt by a ki blast but ultimately it was necessary. I only had half of my original tail and it was a serious weakness in my fighting that I couldn't afford to keep. Oddly after it was removed I had had a hard time balancing myself for a while but training afterwards was much easier. If anything I was stronger without my tail and less likely to be weakened without it. Sure it felt odd not having it there anymore but I got use to it. During the entire year the guys have also been trying to help me recover some of my missing memories, but sadly not even a small memory ever showed up the entire year. We were all disappointed but Master Roshi kept us positive saying they would come when the time was right. I learnt some new moves as well from Master Roshi. Some, I might never really use in battle but others I will be more dependent on. They taught me how to use a ki blast since it was the most basic form of ki control and I would need to know the basics in order to master other ki related techniques and possibly come up with my own. I really loved learning the Kamehameha and the after-image technique, though I kind of freaked everyone out when I first used it. It seems I had learned and picked up the Kamehameha as fast as Goku when he was a kid, which only upset both Master Roshi and Krillin since it took them a lot longer to master it. Master Roshi also taught me how to sense ki like the others and I was a little freaked out by how much Goku had when he showed off. I found the pressure point attack to be very useful in a fight but only against opponents far weaker so it really didn't help when I sparred with the guys. They didn't teach me how to fly yet since I would need more training on controlling my ki. That was something they said Mr. Popo and Kami would have to teach me right around the end of my training.  
  
Today was the last day I would be spending at the Kame house. It seems like Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin I had another form of training waiting for me somewhere else. They told me it was with one of the wisest and oldest masters they know. Korin, an immortal cat who is literally over eight hundred years old, had some sacred water that was rumored to give the drinker immense strength and speed. I had no idea what to think of this Korin they were talking about but I was a little suspicious about this sacred water they were talking about. Something I learned while training with Master Roshi was there was no short cuts to training but Goku and them told me if I drank some of the water I would become stronger. They haven't lied to me before so why would they be lying to me now? Anyway I had packed away some of the meager belongings I had and cleaned up the place where I had slept for the year. I had slept in the attic of the Kami house that they turned into a guest room and now that I look at how empty it was I think I was gonna miss it just a little. Today I wasn't wearing the Gi I first came here in, no I had worn it out over the year during our intense training and now I was in a small [outfit](http://www.team-sportuniforms.com/photo/pl689518-ladies_workout_clothes_women_s_gym_suit_tank_top_with_pants_for_training_wear.jpg) Chi-Chi gave me a few months ago that I had started using to train in.   As I walked down the stairs leading to the attic I was surprised to see Goku, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin downstairs with Master Roshi waiting for me.  
  
"Uh, hey guys. What's up?" I asked them. They all smiled at me before speaking. "Well it's not everyday one graduates from the turtle school." Yamcha said. "Since today was your final day training under Master Roshi we all came to see you off before you head to Korin's tower." Tien said as both Chiaotzu and him smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at them too. Master Roshi walked forward as he held out what he was hiding behind his back moments before. In his hands was an orange/red Gi like the one I had wore when I first came here, only this one had the small turtle insignia on the front, with it was a blue undershirt like Goku's only with more flattering sleeves, a blue sash, a pair of orange/red pants, a new pair of blue and red boots like the ones I had before, and a new pair of wristbands. I smiled lightly at them as they handed me the outfit and I felt very happy. "Thanks guys." I said with a big smile and a small tear in my eye. They all laughed a little at my emotional out burst as they told me to go try it on. I went to the bathroom in the back of the house, making sure to lock the door and shutter the window since the last time I caught Master Roshi trying to sneak a peak, to change into the new Gi. This outfit fit far better than my old one and I smiled brightly at the small turtle insignia showing on my left side. I had noticed like Goku's the Gi, boots, and wristbands were all weighted. I smiled at the familiar weight and feel of it, this would certainly help with my training and make me stronger. Once I was done getting ready and tied the sash tightly around my waist I went back out to show the others.  
  
They were more than happy to see me wearing the outfit and it felt good to wear the colors again. Once I said goodbye to Master Roshi, Turtle, and Oolong I headed outside where Goku and the others were waiting on me. I gave a small smile and when Nimbus showed up I set myself down on it, reminding me just how this journey started. I turned back to see Oolong, Turtle, and Master Roshi on the porch smiling, waiting to see me off. I gave a small wave goodbye which they returned. Once Goku and the others took off again and Nimbus followed them I remembered the exact place where we were headed. Where we were going was just below the lookout and soon things would come full circle. The guys told me that once I finished take a drink of the sacred water I would immediately go to train with Mr. Popo and Kami at the lookout, I won't be allowed any visitors while I train with them because it would be a distraction. I wouldn't see the guys for a long time. I turned back before we got to far off and cupped my hands over my mouth so they could hear me. "I'll see you later Master Roshi. Take care guys!" I yelled back at them. "You too!" they all yelled back at me and I couldn't help but smile at this. I don't know how long I will be training under Kami and Mr. Popo but I know that I will see them again when I'm done. When I come back, I'll be stronger than ever.


	5. Chapter four: Korin's tower. An incredible climb and an unsual master? Scared water or just tap?

                                             

 

Mizuki POV~  
\----------------------------        

 

Just like it was for me one year ago I was now following the guys on the Nimbus cloud. Unlike before though we were headed to a place just below the Lookout. Korin's tower they told me was in the sacred land of Korin. Goku knows a couple of people that live around the base of the tower and it seems that they pretty much watch over it. It kind of confused me that the person living on top of the tower was in fact a eight hundred year old immortal cat, but then again looks can be deceiving. I learnt that the hard way after receiving a good smack from Master Roshi during one of our sparring sessions. It seems that I would have to climb the tower in order to get the water because, as I said before, there are no short cuts to training. Goku told me the tower is very high so it would take me a while to reach the top and another reason they didn't teach me how to fly was because it would be too much of a temptation to fly up to the top to get the water. Korin would not see me or let me have even a small sip of the water if I don't climb the whole tower on my own. I was fine with that, you never gain anything by cheating anyway. They told me that because of the tower's height it might take me a few days to reach the top but then again I am also being optimistic. From the stories they told me it took Goku a whole three days to get the water.  
  
Unlike before the guys wouldn't visit me until I reach the top. Even then it would only be a short visit since I wouldn't be allowed to see them afterwards because I will be training with Kami. Goku wouldn't tell me what kind of training Kami and Mr. Popo would put me through and since none of the others have trained under Kami and Mr. Popo before I had no idea what to expect. I had no idea what kind of training I will undergo with Mr. Popo and Kami but I had a feeling it would be the hardest thing I have ever done. However I don't feel intimidated by it, in fact I was looking forward to it. If Goku could do it then so can I. I was a little surprised to see it as we got close, I had no idea just how tall this thing was until I came close to it. Now that we have arrived at the base of the tower I was surprised by how massive it was. I couldn't even see the top from here, let alone the Lookout. Seeing how tall it was now made me kind of nervous about climbing it and I was a little doubtful about my abilities. But Goku said he did this as a child so maybe it wasn't as bad as I was thinking.  Once the Nimbus touched down and settled I stepped off and looked up at the daunting task ahead of me. "The Nimbus will take your stuff up to the top and we will be waiting for you there. Just start the climb when you're ready Mizuki, just stay focused and you'll be up there in no time." Goku said to me. I turned to face them and gave a small smile as a thank you for the advice. "Good luck." Tien said to me as both him and Chiaotzu smiled back at me. I nodded to them as they flew up to the top leaving me and the others behind. "It took us a while to get up there but considering how fast you have been training and how strong you are now you might reach the top at the same time Goku did." Yamcha said, boosting my confidence. I gave him a small smile as well as he left to follow Tien and Chiatzou up top. "I have no doubt in my mind you'll succeed. If you are anything like Goku you'll have more surprises for us later." Krillin said as he gave me a firm pat on the back before following Yamcha up. Finally the only one left was me, Goku, and the two people who met us here at the base when we arrived. Goku walked over to me and gave me a confident smile as he held out his hand to me. "I'll see you soon." he said to me. I smiled as I took his hand and shook it, returning the confidence. "Real soon. Promise." I said to him as we both let go and he took off after the others.  
  
I looked back up at the tower after Goku and the others left and frowned a little at it. I don't know if I can live up to everyone's expectations of climbing the tower in under three days but if they had that much confidence in me the only thing I could do was try right? I was about to walk towards the tower when I felt a firm hand land on my shoulder. I turned around to see [Bora](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonball/images/0/09/BoraFishing.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width/280?cb=20100510155340) and [Upa](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonball/images/3/35/UpaEp.13.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20111021175754)  standing behind me with small smiles on their faces. "Your friends seem to place a lot of faith in you young one." Bora said. I looked up at him and nodded. "Yah. I just don't know if I am really worth that level of faith." I said as I turned back to the tower. Bora and Upa gave a small chuckle as they looked up at the tower with me. "Don't doubt yourself Mizuki. Many have tried to climb this tower and failed, myself included. But I can see your intentions are pure and seeing as how Goku places such trust in you there is no reason for you to doubt yourself." Bora said to me as he gave a small smile. I smiled with him for a bit as a thank you before Upa handed me something and began to speak as well. "Here. This should help you with your journey." Upa said as he laid a small blue ribbon in my hand. I smiled at him a little as I tied my hair back to keep it out of my face while I climbed. "Thank you. Both of you." I said to them before walking up to the tower to begin my climb.  
  
Starting the climb was the easy part, actually climbing the tower was difficult. The wind didn't make things any easier but thanks to the ribbon Upa gave me to tie back my hair it wasn't as difficult as it would have been.  During the trek I was temped to look down very often but I knew if I did I would loose my grip on the tower and if that happens well I won't be around to try it again. Climbing up was definitely difficult but that was the whole point, if everyone could get to this Sacred water then it wouldn't be special. As the sun to my right started setting I couldn't help but look over to the side to watch the sunset. The view I was getting was beautiful and from here I could see for miles around. I have made it pretty far already but I still have a ways to go, still is this what the others saw during their climb? I gave a small smile as I turned back to the tower and resumed my climb after my short break. Climbing up now was still difficult but now that the cool night air was brushing against my body it was far more pleasant. Beside me the moon started climbing into the sky along side me and it was a full moon tonight, makes me glad now that I had my tail permanently removed. It would just be slowing me down right now. Still it was nice to see it tonight. After catching my breath again I continued climbing up. I would rest completely when I reach the top because if I tried it now I might loose my grip.  
  
The night slowly faded by and with only the stars as my companions during the climb I couldn't help but wonder. Where did I come from? Who was I before all of this? Did I have a family? Friends? Just what was missing in my memories? As these thoughts plagued my mind the sun began to rise again beside me and I started to feel a little weary. I lifted my head back up to the sky to try to see where I was at, I smiled slightly in relief when the clouds above parted to reveal something up ahead of me. The base of a round building, this must be where Korin is. I felt my smile widened when I recognized the power levels coming from up top, it was Goku and the others waiting on me just like they said. I pushed myself forward towards my goal and found the energy I so desperately needed to keep going. As I pushed myself faster and harder the end came ever closer to my view. "HEY DOWN THERE!" I heard Goku yell down to me. I almost laughed when I saw him peaking his head down at me from the small entry point below the building. I smirked happily once I came within hands length from him and once I reached the edge of the hole I pulled myself up into it and collapsed a little ways from the rim. I panted heavily as I flipped myself over to face the ceiling. But I couldn't stop smiling, I made it. I climbed the tower without any, help the whole way. I heard Goku give a small laugh as he lowered his hand down to me to help me up. I smirked up at him as I took his hand and he jerked me up. I walked over to the edge and peered down the hole to see just how far I have come. I looked in disbelief but satisfaction on just how far I have climbed. This was hard but well worth it.  
  
"Come on Mizuki. The others are waiting!" Goku said as he started walking up the stairs on the far side of the room. I smiled a little at how impatient he was as I turned away from the hole and followed him up. Once I reached the top of the stairs after Goku I was happy to see the others there waiting on me along with a very unusual fat man.  "Wow. Guess you were right Krillin." Tien said as he fist pumped Krillin. I smirked a little as I shook my head. The guys introduced me to the fat man and said his name was Yajirobe. He comes off as a bit of a slacker to me but then again I only just met the man. "Yes very impressive for someone of her built." I heard someone say behind me. I jumped a little as I turned around to see a white cat behind me. Wow, guess the guys weren't kidding when they said he was a cat. I couldn't let my guard down though, Roshi taught me already that looks mean nothing in battle. "Very perceptive aren't you Mizuki?" Korin asked. I did a double take when he asked me that and he only gave a small chuckle as he walked a little ways from me. "Korin that isn't very nice. You should tell someone when you are reading their minds." Goku said in his usual jovial manner. So Korin reads minds, that makes sense. "Then you know why I'm here." I stated more than asked. Korin nodded as he turned back to me and pointed at a small bottle resting on a small statue with his staff. "The Sacred Water, correct?" he asked me. I nodded lightly at this as I looked at it then at him. "May I have some Korin?" I asked him. "You may." Korin told me. I gave a small smile as I started walking over to the bottle and reached out for it.

As soon as I tried to grab it however my hand was hit by Korin's wooden staff and smacked away. "YOWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled out as I clutched my hand to my chest. "First why do you want to get stronger?" he asked me. I rubbed my injured hand a little as I thought about it. It didn't take long for me to come up with my answer. "I want to get stronger so I can protect others. Protect them from people who wish them harm because of greed or evil intentions. I want to keep what happened to me from happening to anyone else. I would also like to be able to help my friends just in case they ever need me. I don't want to be a hindrance to anyone." I told him everything, seeing as how lying would not work. Besides what was there to lie about. Korin nodded as he gave me a small smile. I walked a little closer to the to the statue again and reached out for it again. Korin surprised me by jumping in front of me and smacking my with his staff again, this time on my forehead. I fell back as I clutched my forehead in pain and let out a small yell. "WHAT THE CRUD MAN! WHY DID YOU SMACK ME AGAIN?" I asked him as I rubbed my forehead in pain, a small tear coming out of my eye. "Don't mind me Mizuki." he said as he walked away and had his back turned to me as I got up. I remove my hand from my stinging forehead and I heard the others suck in a breath at seeing the lump forming. This wasn't funny and boy did it hurt. "I'm going to drink the water now." I said to him but didn't move for a minute. "Can you?" he asked me.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at his question and looked back at the water. "Is it super strong tasting or something?" I asked him. Korin shook his head saying no. I felt a little suspicious of him now and I wasn't really looking forward to getting smacked again. I walked closer to the water while keeping an eye on Korin. He didn't move the entire time I was inching closer to the bottle. When my hand was within inches of the bottle I looked away again to see where I was grabbing. The instant I turned away Korin was there again and this time he kicked he in the face sending me flying back a little ways. I let out a yell in frustration and anger at this as I clutched my swollen chin. "WHAT THE HELL KORIN! AM I ALLOWED TO DRINK THE WATER OR NOT?" I asked almost ready to punch him for smacking me around. "You are allowed to drink this water....... If you can get past me." he stated. I growled a little at this as I stood up again. "Look cat nip!" I yelled as I pointed behind him. When he looked away I dove for the water again, hoping that now that I had him off guard I might get past him. I slammed into his staff and fell backwards as he turned back to me, the others letting out sounds of pain at seeing me get hurt again. "Same trick Goku tried to pull. I won't fall for it, I can read you mind remember?" he asked me as he picked up the bottle with his staff. Damn it! I should have know he wouldn't fall for such a simple trick.  
  
I groaned lightly as I stood up again and glared at Korin as he taunted me with the water. Was he this way with the others? I looked over at Goku and the others as they sat on the edge of the room observing me. "Was he like this with you guys too or is he just tormenting me for fun?" I asked them, still a little miffed. "Nope, he was this way with all of us." Krillin said. "If anything he is being nicer than usual." Chiaotzu said to me. I deadpanned a little as I let out another groan in frustration. Perfect so this is him being nice?!! I shook off my anger for now and dove at Korin again only for him to dodge me again. This continued on again and again for about an hour and eventually I had to stop to take a breath. For a cat this one is pretty dang fast. "You're pretty quick and light on your feet, you know that?" I said to him as I bent over panting. "Yes I know. You will never be able to catch me if you continue doing what you are doing now Mizuki. Your movements are too slow and random, you must learn to ready your opponents movements in battle otherwise you will simply be too slow to dodge their attacks. Their breathing and movements are connected, find the pattern child." Korin told me. Read their movements? How the heck am I suppose to do that. Again I tried grabbing the water only to be thwarted again, this continued all day and soon it was night. Goku and the others took off before nightfall and told me they would be back the day after tomorrow to check up on me. I groaned a little at this but was too tired to try getting the water tonight, it was best to get my rest and try again later. I didn't even care that I fell asleep on the ground, I was just too tired to stay awake.  
  
The next day I woke up to see Korin throwing something over the railing. My eyes widened a little in anger as my pack of stuff went flying over the edge. "WHAT THE FUCK KORIN!" I yelled out as I jumped over the edge and grabbed onto the tower as I fell. I was so mad I ran down the tower to the ground below. I searched the ground once I made it below until I found my stuff in a tree not to far from the tower. I jumped up into the tree and as soon as I reached my stuff I tied the pack around my neck so I wouldn't lose it again. This time I was beyond pissed now at the white cat as I jumped up the tower and began running up it again. I'm gonna beat that fur ball for throwing my stuff down here. Once I reached the top again I set my stuff down and glared at the white hair ball for what he did. "Just what were you thinking when you threw my stuff out you little hair ball!" I yelled at him as I clenched my fists at him. "Oh was that your things? I thought it was my garbage bag." Korin said as he scratched the side of his face. I felt a vein bulge in my forehead at his comment and I wanted nothing more than to beat some sense into him. I lunged at the cat again in anger as I tried to take the water again. This pattern repeated all day and I came no closer to getting the bottle then when I first started. I even tried to use the after image technique only for him to use the same move against me. This frustrated me to no end and by the time the sun began to set I got hungry. He had Yajirobe give me a small bean for lunch and I was thoroughly confused on how this was suppose to be a meal. When I asked for more they told me that the stupid bean would be enough. Seeing as how they wouldn't let me have anything else sucked in my pride and ate the bean in peace. I was shocked when I felt full and full of energy again despite how I felt before. They explained to me the bean I ate was a Senzu bean which had magical properties to not only make you full and restore energy but also heal injuries. I was still confused at how one small bean could do this but I wasn't complaining.  
  
Korin confused me further when he let out a yawn and started walking to the stairs. "Where are you going?" I yelled out at him in anger. "I'm gonna take a nap. I'm too tired to keep you away from the water right now." Korin said to me. I paused a minute in disbelief at this and gave both Korin and Yajirobe a dead pan look. I soon got a devilish idea, since Korin was asleep I could take the water and be done with this whole mess. However before I took the first step I calmed down and sighed. No, I won't steal from him while he is asleep. It isn't how I want to gain my strength, if I wanted to become stronger I would have to get the bottle from him fair and square. Seeing as how I was still wide awake and full though I decided to walk over to the edge of the room and look at the outside world. This is the second night I have been here and I still haven't gotten close to catching Korin. There has to be a way to get the bottle from him. I sighed a little as I crossed my legs and placed my hands on my legs. I closed my eyes softly and let out a small breath to clear my mind and think. What Korin said about reading my opponents movement came into my mind again. Opponents movements, breathing. I mediated on that for the rest of the night till I fell asleep again, never moving from my spot the entire night.  
  
The next morning I decided to put my plan and theory into action. I studied Korin carefully after a few failed attempts and soon discovered exactly what he had meant before. Korin's movements did have a set pattern and his breathing was the indicator. I soon smirked when I realized just what he meant, the little sly devil gave me the answer all along. Without thinking about it I lunged at Korin's staff instead of the bottle and when he tried to jump away I twirled myself around and hooked the bottle with my foot. When we both landed I kicked the bottle into my hands and Korin looked at me in shock. Yajirobe jaw dropped at this as I smirked at both of them in satisfaction. I used my thumb to push the cork off the bottle and didn't think twice as I downed the contents of the bottle. My parched throat moistened when the water went down and I smiled in satisfaction. However I didn't feel different after drinking it and I saw Korin smile at me when he saw I was about to sigh. "This water is just tap isn't it?" I asked him. Korin gave a small chuckle as he nodded. "Yes my dear it is. You certainly catch on fast, much faster than Goku I might add." Korin said as he walked closer. "You see it wasn't about the water but the effort you put forth into getting it." he said to me. He went on to explain that climbing the tower increased my strength and endurance while trying to get the water increased my speed and agility and learning to anticipate his movements sharpened my mind. He also told me that he threw my stuff out the tower on purpose to make me climb the tower again to help me train. He surprised me by telling me that I had climbed up the tower in two hours and forty minutes, twenty minutes faster than when Goku did it the second time as well.  
  
I smiled a bit down at him, finally understanding what this whole trial meant. I smirked a little when I sensed the others coming and we all had a big laugh about what happened when I told them what happened since they left. Seems Korin did the same thing with everyone and they were surprised when I told them how I took the bottle with my foot and how I sort of figured out the water was just tap. Thankfully Chi-Chi had thought about me and had Goku carry a big meal for all of us. I have said it before and I'll say it again, I love Chi-Chi's cooking! After the meal I rode the nimbus again up to the top to the lookout above. Kami and Mr. Popo smiled as I saw them waiting for me and I couldn't help but smile back. Everything was coming full circle. It saddened me a little to see Goku and the others leave as they said goodbye but I knew I would see them again when am done training. It seems I would be training with Kami and Mr. Popo for three years entirely. By the time I'm finished Goku's son will be a little over four years old and soon I'll see everyone again. It will be good to see them and show them exactly how much I have improved.


End file.
